Past habits cause future horrors
by SidelineRush
Summary: Elizabeth Cullen. Twin of Renesmee Cullen. Now, my story: I have to do this.. thing for my parents. Or, I'm in trouble. A lot of trouble. Like never existing trouble. I have to go back whenever they fell in love or I'm dead. Literally.


Vampire.

A non-living creature said to come out only at night, and feed on the living corpses surrounding them, drinking and draining them of their blood. They have beauty, strength, and speed. It's the beauty that draws the victim in, even as the assailant is beginning to reveal what they're going to do (usually not in words), the humans mind are still only comprehending the beauty until the bite is commenced.

The bite.

Those two words tore at my stomach uncomfortably as I stared at them. I was never bitten. Did this mean I was lucky? Lucky that I didn't have to experience the pain? Or was I unlucky? If I had become a full vampire, then would I have been as strong as the rest of my family? Was more strength, and speed worth it?

I shook my head, trying to get all of the questions out of my head. I didn't like where they were heading. I squeezed the narrow point of my nose beetween my eyes. A trait I inhereted from my father when he got frustrated.

I was in my room. An odd case for me, oddly enough. I was usually out enjoying the breeze, and the ice cold touch of the rain hitting my skin. I closed my eyes and envisioned myself outside, enjoying it. Or even sitting on the porch and listening to it.

_Knock knock._

I snapped my eyes open, and listened for the thoughts of the person daring to bother me. _I'm coming in in ten seconds, wether you want me to or not. _Of course, I snorted. Emmett. I whispered, "Come in." knowing he could hear me.

My prediction was soon reassured as he walked in haughtily, barely fitting through the small door frame, my room had. He walked through graceful, even as brawly as he was, and sat down on the edge of my bed.

My bed.

I was one of 11 people who owned a bed, and actually used it for sleep. This was because, I was one of the only people who needed sleep. Again, the words I had read earlier burst through my mind, unwelcome. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to erase them away. I wouldn't let them taunt me now.

"You okay, kid?", Emmett asked me. I looked at him skeptically. He of all people should know the answer. As I sat there, staring at him, I began to look at him disbelievingly hoping to emphasize my point. "I'll take that as a no. Jeez, grumpy.", he smiled ruefully. The reason for my grumpiness could be easily explained. I had not used my bed all night, and it was 8:00 in the morning. I just rolled my eyes at him, and turned back to my computer. He got up, and opened up the curtains to expose the unwanted sunlight streaming through the large window.

I looked back, and saw him standing there basking in it. His skin shining like a million tiny diamonds were embedded into his skin. I groaned, and got up. I walked straight in front of him shielding him from the warm energy, and pulled the curtains shut. "I don't like the sun. You know that." He smiled and shook his head, "I know that. That doesn't mean I can't enjoy it."

"Go to your own room and enjoy it.", I said sarcastically. Of course it would get all bright out now. He rolled his eyes at my obvious sarcasm, and sat down at my computer.

He stared, confused, at my computer for a while, before I swiftly shut the monitor off before he could question what I was doing. He looked up, not even a second after I turned it off. "Why are you looking us up, kid?" I acted like I had no idea what he was talking about as I walked into my overly, stuffed, large closet to find something to wear.

He waited patiently for me to find something, and as I walked out holding a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, I answered him. "Have you ever noticed there is absolutely nothing about half-vampires?" I stated, even though it came out more as a question. He got up after shutting the whole computer off, and took me in a hug. I felt the little air I needed being crushed out of my lungs, as he tightened the hug. I pinched his back, and he yelped and let go.

"Well, no not really. But, of course I'm not a freak that goes and looks up her family all the time.", he smiled as he slowly finished; obviously proud of his great synopsis of my life. I stared at his childish expression, and laughed after a short while. Because, you can't help but be happy when Emmett is trying to make you feel better.

I rolled my eyes though for good measure, and spoke, "Yeah, whatever.", I joked. He smiled at me in triumph and thought _Here comes Alice. _I listened for her, and sure enough her thoughts were soon plain and clear as she walked up the steps outside, singing in her head. I smiled and said, "Race ya!", to Emmett as I bounded down the stairs. I was there in less than two seconds, helping her with her bags as she danced around the kitchen putting everything away. She seemed more jumpy than usual, and I tried to hear what she was saying, but she was just repeating Beethovens 12th Overture in her head.

"Alice!", my sudden use of her name made her jump and look towards me, "Why are you blocking me?" I asked. She smiled happily, and motioned across her lips, as though she were locking them. I rolled my eyes, hopefully I would find out soon enough. We finished putting up the food in less than ten seconds, and I went into the living room to see my father.

He was sitting on the couch, facing the window that showed the pine trees of Alaska. I sat down beside him, and he looked down at me with what looked to be happiness. I looked up admiring his grace, as he put his arm around me and pulled me closer so that my head was sitting on his chest. A cup of hot chocolate was soon put into my hands, by who I assumed was Esme, and I felt a small amount of movement on the couch, as my father pulled in my twin on his other side.

Nessie. My sister. My lovely sister. "Hey, sis.", I whispered groggily over my fathers chest. She looked up and smiled back at me, and we shared one of our inside conversations. It was one of those things that no one could figure out. We thought it must of been being twins, and half-vampires that made us able to do it. It's not like we read each others mind or anything, we can just.. sense what the other is saying in a way. Like instinct, only more controlled.

I smiled as I saw a cup of hot chocolate swiftly put into her hands also, and I layed back down sipping it, and watching the sun finish rising. Before, I could slip back into sleep, because of the early hour, I heard Alice slip in her thoughts.

_She can do it, Edward. She's a big girl now, and she knows each of us better than we know ourselves. She knows our tricks, and she can control them, even when you were alone.._


End file.
